


Maji Love Nonsense

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, Slice of Life, as in I'm still figuring out the HEAVENS characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Practice goes awry for Maji Love Kingdom when Otoya steals Tokiya's shoes.Ai just sits back and watches the chaos unfold.
Kudos: 21





	Maji Love Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally watched the Utapri movie so I wanted to write a story preparing for that setting! There's no plot since it's a concert/live so I can't really spoil anything but I'll talk about my thoughts at the end. If you want to be completely unspoiled for the movie (in terms of songs), skip my ending notes.
> 
> I have no idea how the HEAVENS characters refer to the others so RIP in pieces.
> 
> Made on 10/13/2020.

“How long have they been at it for?”

Sitting motionless on the upper front steps of the giant stage set, Ai had been watching the scene unfold before him with his head resting in his hands. He answered the question precisely. “Ten minutes, thirty-two seconds.” Exactly ten minutes and thirty-two seconds had passed since Otoya had stolen Tokiya’s wheeled shoes and started skating around with them.

(“I need those for practice, Otoya.”

“But they’re so fun! Just a few more minutes…!”)

Then Tokiya, upon having learned his shoes were taken and was therefore unable to practice with them, tried to catch the runaway Otoya but it was all for naught. The stage had multiple connecting walkways and Otoya had picked up speed surprisingly quick. Having been lent (or did Tokiya just take them, as Otoya took his?) Yamato’s wheeled shoes, Tokiya set off after the redhead.

(“Waah! What’re you doing, Tokiya!? I said I would give them back!”)

Which, of course, made Otoya panic. Suddenly, he had a very irritated and rapidly approaching Tokiya on his tail. It was enough to spook anyone, really. It caused Otoya to skate wildly around the stage, desperate to put distance between him and Tokiya. The shoes weren’t really built for speed so Ai was pleasantly surprised when he clocked Otoya going at the speed of the average bicycle.

The height of the castle at the back of the stage provided Ai with a good overview of everything that was going on. He had only intended to sit for a short time to catch up with emails on his phone but a certain incident was in the middle of taking place. It had disrupted practice activities with his group so he had nothing to do until it resolved itself. As such, the idols dispersed and were wandering all over the mega stage, careful to avoid the ongoing incident. 

This time, it was Eiji who approached Ai to ask, wandering up the castle steps. The younger Ootori brother was softer spoken and gave off a plain vibe that Ai supposed could work in this industry. “I wonder how much longer…?” The open-ended question was more to fill the silence, Ai wasn’t known for being a talker. 

“Who knows.” The disruption was of mild annoyance to Ai. The time before their concert was ticking away and there were still some things he wanted to go over. However, with Otoya currently indisposed, waiting was all he could do.

An expression of dismay crossed Eiji’s face as the conversation had seemingly come to a halt. “Err,” his uncertainty was used as a filler but nothing followed it. In the lapse, Eiji’s attention naturally turned to where Otoya was skating past the bottom of the castle stairs. The redhead was near frantic, the narrow turns on the stage slowed him down. His mouth moved and Ai didn’t have any doubt that everyone in the building could hear him.

(“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!”

“Then slow down and let me at you!”)

Once the pair blew past the centre stage, onto another lap, Eiji remarked on what they had just witnessed. “I didn’t know he could make that kind of face…” It took Ai staring at him, turning his head was the most he had moved since sitting down, for Eiji to start slightly and explain. “Ichinose, I mean. He’s always so serious.” 

The bored look on Ai’s face returned. This must have been one of the first times that Eiji got to see Tokiya teasing Otoya, even if that teasing could be easily mistaken for bloodlust. A different movement from the far side of the stage, nearly in the wings, drew Ai’s focus. He supposed Eiji wasn’t so bad. “You’re being called.” 

It was Masato, waving his arm in the air to call Eiji back. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Eiji uttered a short thank you and dismissed himself from Ai’s presence. Alone again, there was nothing for Ai to do but wait. Head back in his hands, he watched as Otoya almost slipped off the raised stage from taking a corner too hard. Tokiya was gaining on him.

Eyes sweeping over the entire stage, Ai spied Reiji on his phone. Using his own phone, he texted a quick message. ‘They’re yours. Control them.’ An injury would derail the entire concert. It should be obvious what Ai meant and he was sure to put on his best blank face when Reiji read the message and looked up at him. 

Ai’s phone lit up with a reply instantly. ‘Are you saying you wanna get involved? Be my guest!’ As if. Ai snorted, rolling his eyes. From his message, Ai concurred that Reiji wasn’t going to step in to stop the unfolding madness. From Ai’s observations, Otoya’s legs were beginning to slow so he expected Tokiya to catch him anywhere from three to five minutes from now so there would be no need to step in himself.

Ai was a pretty firm believer in letting things sort themselves out (it was less work for him that way).

Besides, without another pair of those shoes, it was unlikely that anyone else could catch up to them. Cecil had the only other pair and he seemed more content to do Agna dance doughnuts off to the side. By the looks if it, Ranmaru was trying to get him to “cut it out ‘cause you’re makin’ me nauseous” if Ai read his lips correctly.

(“Get over here, you!”

“No, no, stay away!!”)

A frenzied shout from Otoya distracted Ai from the next idol to wander up the steps. It was Yamato, jogging up the steps two at a time. A huff left him as he seated himself unceremoniously a space away from Ai, with a knee up and legs spread open. The collar on his shirt was brought up to wipe any lingering sweat off his face. “Yo,” was the only greeting Ai got.

He gave less than he received, merely making eye contact for an acceptable amount of time to pass as his own greeting. The two had an unspoken, mutual understanding that they were both stuck until their teammates got it together. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yamato grunted. “Are they always like that? If they have that much energy, they should put it into practice.” His grumbling was silently agreed with. “Though,” the prospect of an add-on made Ai flick his eyes in Yamato’s direction, “if they’re feeling that calm about it, I say let ‘em do whatever.” Now that intrigued Ai a little, enough to make him call out the other idol’s confidence with unblinking eyes.

“Nervous?” It was fair to be nervous, not that Ai was himself. If anything, he summed up the electric feeling coursing through him as anticipation. 

Yamato gave a bark of a laugh. “Ha? Me?” A manic grin spread across his face, dispelling any hint of cowardliness. “Bring it on, I say.” The energy was simply radiating off Yamato, crackling from the tips of his lime green hair. It made Ai want to scoot over, away from the obvious drain on his batteries. 

In Ai’s mind, dealing with Yamato was like dealing with an overly caffeinated Syo. Their base models were roughly the same, though Ai had to admit that Yamato won in the height department, but while Syo had an air of maturity in his excitement, Yamato was more akin to a rambunctious child.

And there were more than enough children acting rambunctiously today.

The takedown was quick. A sniffling Otoya was finally caught and was in the middle of getting hauled away. Tokiya had a death grip on the back of his shirt, ensuring the redhead couldn’t slip away. The shoes, first trusted by Otoya to keep him from facing his punishment, now betrayed Otoya by making it easier for Tokiya to wheel him along. The pair were making their way backstage, from the looks of it, where Otoya would get a tongue lashing uninterrupted. 

“Wouldn’t want to be him.” A nod to the retreating figure of Otoya, who was trying desperately to get someone, anyone, to save him told Ai who Yamato was talking about. Ai was inclined to agree, being on the wrong end of Tokiya’s lectures wasn’t on his bucket list. Fingers laced together behind his head and elbows up, Yamato continued, whistling. “But he sure is a hardass, huh? Wouldn’t have guessed from how he was acting before.” 

That was intriguing, it drew Ai into the conversation. The prospect of Yamato having more forethought than Ai originally gave him credit for made him curious. Were there other things Ai overlooked, as well? Maybe there really was some critical thinking going on in that brain of his. “You’re not the first to say that.” The earlier conversation was fresh in Ai’s mind.

“They should be more disciplined.” Sitting up, Yamato slammed his fists together in a display of power that Ai was nonplussed by. “Idols always need to be training.” That was a fact that Ai could agree with. Even though his body couldn’t sweat like the others, he still felt the strain of a long workout. “That’s why I came here on my hands. Walking handstands tighten the core.” Now Ai was staring, unabashedly deadpan, as Yamato stood and demonstrated what he meant. The world turned upside down for him, legs in the air. He wandered across the upper stage leisurely, breathing hard but managing to stay upright.

No, Ai spoke too soon. He was just an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> When it came to Kaleidoscope, I lost it when I realized they were wearing heelys. Like, I was howling with laughter. Right away, I knew Otoya would love to borrow (steal) Toki's pair and have a blast with them. They'll probably make an appearance in some future stories too, they'd be a fun plot device. Joking aside, Toki looked natural moving in them and he just looked like he belonged on stage. 
> 
> I noticed that Nagi's animation in particular looked really fluid. He has a lot of little things (winks, head tilts, smiles) that made him stand out. Even though he is a little gremlin, he was a fluid little gremlin. Next was about Masa. It may have just been me but I thought he seemed to have a lot of feminine movements. Hmm, not too sure how to explain that one, that's how he came off to me.
> 
> I really liked both of the songs that HEAVENS did. For QN, I prefer The World Is Mine over Fly To The Future. For STARISH, I prefer Ultra Blast to Fantastic Prelude. But I think in terms of the group songs, HEAVENS is the winner for me, followed by STARISH and then QN. STARISH is still my favourite group though. As for their cross unit songs, that's tougher. I think Colorfully Spark was my fav but I really liked Souai Traumerei too (the one with Ren, Reiji, and Kira).


End file.
